


[Colivan]血腥爱情故事

by Elefrancis



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 12:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20025823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elefrancis/pseuds/Elefrancis
Summary: 我想把你的痛苦当作养分。





	[Colivan]血腥爱情故事

**Author's Note:**

> AO3备份。
> 
> 简单粗暴的ABO设定。
> 
> 此文为笔者满足自己的porn taste和guilty pleasure而作，抱着“写点病态的恶性情节”的目的动了笔。
> 
> 不过真的病得一点都不别出心裁......好气。
> 
> 标题随手取的，不要当真。
> 
> 感谢阅读我的提示，enjoy my work：）
> 
> 另：文中出现的姓氏“秦”并非中文姓氏，而是已经消失的旧时日本贵族姓氏，英文拼写为Hata.

E02走进监禁室。

眼前的是一间很小的空间，天花板，四壁，还有地面都被刷成死气沉沉的铅灰色，头顶一盏发出惨白灯光的灯。屋内没有窗户，陈设只有一张单人床，床脚被焊在地面，无法被移动。床垫薄薄地铺在硬床板上，颜色和房间其他结构一样是阴郁的铅灰色。床上蜷缩着一个人。

铁门在E02身后迅速合上。E02走近了两步，目光将对方从头扫到尾。

床上的人背对着E02，身着后面系带的灰蓝色病袍，身材消瘦，黑发。病袍下光裸的皮肤呈现出病态的苍白，皮肤表面星罗棋布地都是新旧夹杂的伤痕。如果不是身体还在微微起伏，会让人以为躺在那里的是一具尸体。

不过SAN的人不可能舍得床上这人现在就咽气的。

E02想，扯起嘴角。

况且对方如果死了，SAN也就不必派他过来了。

他低头看了一眼自己身上所着的衣物——与床上那个年轻男人一样的病袍，并且和床上那人一样除了一件病袍外什么都没有，他软垂的阴茎可以感受到布料的触感。这并非得体的穿着，但这待遇已经比E02平日所得的要好——他是一具失败的克隆体，一件残次品，除去供人实验外便只有被废弃的命运。一具残次品是不能被称之为人的，人造人的那个人字都够不上格，只能当一件物品。

物品不需要尊严，自然也无需有衣物蔽体。痛感，冷暖，都只在被实验的时候才被需要，随后拿去作为实验结论的参考。

穿上这身病袍，他的地位勉强从残次品升级至“清道夫”。

E02的目光从自己臂弯里几乎消退的淤青上一掠而过。他走到床边，居高临下地看着床上仍陷在昏迷中的人。

“柯林。”他轻轻念出对方的名字，目光轻佻地从柯林鸦黑色的发上划过。

这头乌发曾经是美的，E02回忆着它们柔顺丰沛的时候的样子，如鸟类的羽毛般在光线下泛起光芒。但现在它们因为长期的虐待与营养不良变得干枯毛躁，凌乱地铺在灰色的床单上。顺着发梢向下是缠了一圈绷带脖颈，肩膀，然后是弓起的脊背，脊椎的形状从皮肤下突出来。E02的目光沿着脊椎流动，在尾椎骨暧昧地停留片刻，随后收回。

他弓下身，伸手堪称轻柔地扶住柯林的肩头，将他仰面翻过来。

“柯林，你该醒了。”他拍拍柯林的脸，神色柔和，仿佛唤人起床的爱人。

掌心贴着皮肤微热，E02低头凝视着柯林憔悴瘦削的脸，将另一只手撑在对方颈侧，使对方的上半身悉数笼罩在他的投影之下。

他的目光流连在对方紧闭的双眼。

被派入监禁室前，SAN让他看过柯林的照片和资料。年轻英俊的科学家抿着嘴角看向镜头，一头黑发仿佛渡鸦的羽毛，眼尾的褶皱弯出一对微微上翘的弧度，虹膜是罕见的琥珀色。这位年轻的科学家怀着异心加入SAN，却在研究中爱上了自己的造物，甚至在叛逃时试图给予爱人自由。

黑发的皮格马利翁曾以怎样的目光注视他的爱人，若果他得知自己的爱人的结局，那份情绪又会以何种姿态碎裂，E02很想知道。他几乎有些迫不及待，想要看到那双眼睛在他面前睁开，虹膜映出他的投影。他想象着那双眼睛里将会呈现的情绪，呼吸因为激动而稍微加快。

他将那份悸动暂时压下去，换上一副温柔的假面：“柯林，如果你再不清醒过来，我就要强行唤醒你了。”

柯林依旧毫无反应。E02耐心地等了一会，接着他收回手，微微直起身。若有若无的阿尔法信息素开始从身上渗出来。E02绷紧右臂，突然对着柯林的腹部来了一拳。

“听话，该醒了。”E02带着笑意道，“我的......间接的造物主。”

这一拳的力度几乎毫无保留，剧痛如浇头的冷水般将柯林从昏迷中惊醒。他猝然睁开眼睛，腹部传来的剧痛迫使他弓起身体。胃液与胆汁涌向喉间，柯林捂住腹部，他没有力气挪到床边，只能勉力靠着一边胳膊的支撑稍微支起身体，苦涩的胆汁混着胃液被呕出来，打湿了床单。

“啊啊......！”

疼痛与呕吐逼出了生理性泪水，柯林喘咳着，喉间与口腔里漫上血腥味。胃里的可供呕吐的东西已经被他吐了个干净，他却还是停不下地干呕。腹部的剧痛正在向全身蔓延，他的身体抖个不停，因为脱力而摇摇欲倒。

一条手臂捞住了他下坠的身体，有人轻拍他的背部，似要帮他顺气。肌肤接触却激起了柯林的剧烈反抗，他挣扎着想要从对方的双臂间逃开，声音嘶哑：“不要碰我！不要碰我！”

他们又来折磨他了。这份恐惧在柯林混沌的脑海炸开。

柯林睁大双眼，视线无法聚焦，眼泪顺着他的面颊留下来。他将身体徒劳地后缩，举起手臂挡在身前：“求求你们......啊！”

对方不予回应，将他按倒。背部硌在床板的痛感不能与自腹部蔓延全身的剧痛相比。来人在他的抽泣声中抓住他的手腕摁在床上，随后跨骑在他的胯部。新增的重量压得床板微微一沉，柯林被制在床上，胸口剧烈起伏。刚才的挣扎耗尽了他仅存的体力，他被迫保持双手被固在头顶的姿势仰躺着，眼神空洞地望着将他压住的人。

来的似乎是新的人，有一头金色或者白色的头发。

接下来是镇定剂，还是肌肉松弛剂，抑或是手铐和脚镣呢？他混沌地想着，转而想起他们已经很久没有对他使用镇定剂，比起让他失去意识，令他失去反抗能力却又能保持清醒意识的肌肉松弛剂和拘束工具才是他们偏爱的选择。

柯林慢慢地眨了一下眼睛。眼泪仿佛脱离自身控制般，不断流下来，凉凉地滑过他的耳廓。

他都不知道自己的身体里居然还有如此之多的水分可以浪费。

或许是因为看出他已经体力耗尽，又或者只是单纯不想这么早在他身上使用肌肉松弛剂等物，对方仅仅只是换做单手压住他的两只手腕，腾出另一只手摸他的脸。对方手掌的温度于他而言太过灼热，他轻轻颤抖着，却连将脸扭开的力气也没有。接着对方微微俯下身，凑至他耳边。

“柯林，嘘——是我。”对方轻声道，唇间呼出的气流轻轻刮过他的耳廓。

柯林呼吸一滞，缓慢地、难以置信地眨动眼睛。视线里映出对方的面孔，柯林黑色的睫毛如蝴翼般颤动，被泪水浸泡的双眼一点一点对焦，最终看清了眼前的人。

——淡金色的、在惨白灯光下呈现出半透明光彩的头发。男人的淡金色的睫毛在眼窝投下茸茸的扇形阴影，睫毛下是深蓝色的平静无澜的眼睛。柯林的目光艰难地顺着男人深邃的眉眼与挺直的鼻梁滑下来，又从男人薄薄的双唇掠过，重新停在那双眼睛上。

“E…...伊凡？”他嘴唇翕动，嘶哑道，眼底的光一闪而逝。

眼前的人多么真实，呼吸、体温、重量，还有那双眼睛，他几乎要相信了。

——如果不是他当日亲眼看着伊凡成功逃离。

这只是他虚弱的大脑制造的幻觉，真正的伊凡不可能出现在这里。

柯林慢慢闭上眼睛。他仍能感受到那个幻觉压在自己身上的重量，贴在他左脸的手掌温度灼人依旧。柯林颤抖着吐出一口气，低声道：“你是假的......真正的伊凡不可能出现在这里。他......不会帮助他们虐待我。”

腹部的疼痛丝毫未有减轻的趋势，每次呼吸都仿佛在身体里扎入新的利刃。泪水从柯林完全被浸湿的睫毛下渗出，划过太阳穴，没入乌黑的鬓角，仿佛永远也流不干。

“不要再骗我了......伊凡。”他喃喃道。压在他身上的幻觉却不肯离去，他听见那幻觉叹了口气，接了他的话。

“告诉我，柯林......SAN的人，还有我，”幻觉道，语调温柔和缓，压着他的手腕的手甚至轻轻磨蹭起他的手腕内侧，“是怎么对你的？”

E02看着身下那张流泪的年轻面容，轻声问道。与他的声音不同，他的嘴角泛着一丝颇有兴味的笑，因为兴奋，他的信息素散发得越发疯狂，他无心控制，也无法控制。柯林展露出的与他的苍白憔悴的面容相衬的脆弱极大地取悦了E02，他微微俯身，细细观赏柯林颤动的睫毛、哭到泛红的眼眶，与血色褪尽的、干裂起皮的双唇。

——哦，还有年轻科学家视线初次在他脸上对焦时眼里的那份情绪。

虽然很快就熄灭、但是教人无法忽视的欣喜，还有浓烈的的爱意与眷恋。

E02舔舔牙齿，想象着柯林眼中如星星之火般的爱被彻底燃做灰烬的样子，那时，沾染了死气、彻底陷入绝望的的琥珀色眼睛会比现在更美吗？

“全都告诉我吧，柯林......我的爱人。就当我是个幻觉。”他低声蛊惑，满意地看见身下的人身体紧绷起来。

“他们......他们不让我自杀。”柯林哑声道，“他们脱光我的衣服，用各种工具伤害我，直到我因为失血......或者疼痛昏过去。”他的身体不受控制地抽搐起来，埋在伤疤下的痛苦回忆破体而出。

他猛然睁开双眼，眼中所见是手术灯的光芒，还有晃动的人影。刀片、钝器、烙铁、针头在他身上交错制造出新的伤口，血液从手术台上流下，在地面积做一摊。他被迫大睁着眼睛，四肢被牢牢固在手术台两侧。他们堵住了他的嘴，迫使他的惨叫堵在喉间。

他的意识之弦在药水的气味与血腥气中逐渐绷至断裂边缘，那时他便会产生幻觉，透过人影看见早已遇害的父母站在房间角落。‘救我。’他努力看向沉默的他们，发出求救，‘妈妈，爸爸，救我。’未曾等到回应便在无法承受的疼痛中陷入昏迷。

下一次他又会在濒临昏迷的时刻再次看见他们，如此反复，直到某次SAN的人选择了肌肉松弛剂。他被剥去衣服，赤裸的躺在手术台上，因为失去对肌肉的控制而失禁。他无法挣扎，即使没有带子或镣铐束着他的手脚；也无法发声，尽管没有物品堵着他的嘴。眼球因为得不到泪水的滋润而干涩发疼，直到眼泪因为刺激，源源地流出来。

他一如往常，在意识陷入混沌的时刻看见他沉默的父母。他们面容模糊，看着他们唯一的儿子在手术台上受尽折磨。而那一次他们有所反应。他的母亲悄无声息地来到手术台前，居高临下地看他。

‘说我的名字，柯林。’他听见她轻声说，‘说出我的名字。’

她的黑发在灯光下泛起别的颜色，柯林盯着她的脸，无论如何努力也无法看清。

‘L......罗拉。’他翕动嘴唇。

‘说出我的全名，柯林......然后我可以救你。’女人微微俯下身，道。

为什么没有替我擦擦眼泪呢，妈妈。柯林混沌地想。

‘罗拉......秦。’他用尽力气，将这个名字从喉间挤出来。女人的长发扫过他的脸，发梢泛着暗红。

‘你终于肯说了。’她轻笑起来，直起身，‘我怎么来救你呢，柯林，我和你的父亲，我们多年前已经死了，你忘了吗？’

女人拍拍他的脸：‘我不知道等你清醒过来后还会记得多少，但是，柯林·罗伦博士，’她的语调蘸满毒液般刻毒，‘即使你忘了，我们也会让你记住，今天......你主动背叛了你的母亲。’

女人转身离去，暗红色的发灼着他的眼。柯林听见她与其他人影交谈时漏出的词句，如“叛逃者”，“伪造的死亡”，“让自己的孩子从小伪装成贝塔”等。

——父母生前的流亡与隐名埋姓，还有那份与他的出生证明放在一起、伪造了他的死亡的证明，所有种种父母试图从SAN手中保护他的措施，都在此刻付诸东流。

他的理智轰然坍塌，只余一道思绪在脑中反复盘桓。

那一日，他成为了他的父母的叛徒。

仿佛有人将他的心直接在胸腔里扯成碎片，剧痛如上涨的海面，将他彻底淹没。全身每一个细胞、每一根神经都被疼痛浸透，而他的意识被困在无法动弹的身躯里，只能任由重力拉扯他下沉。

太痛了。

太痛了。

痛得他无法呼吸，痛得他无法继续承受沉默的枷锁。

眼泪流干了，他张开嘴，让嘶吼带着血腥味冲出他的喉咙。

“之后发生了什么？柯林，告诉我。”E02问道，指尖从柯林苍白干裂的唇瓣掠过，轻轻按在自己唇上。身下的人每次呼吸都伴着痛苦的颤抖，E02的目光从柯林的锁骨向下，停在腹部。这具裹在病袍里的消瘦身体已经遍布伤痕，而他刚才又在这些伤痕上留下一团新的淤青。

E02用牙轻轻碾磨着自己的下唇。

柯林的眼泪在回忆中干涸，眼球在眼框中艰涩地转动，慢慢看向E02. E02盯住那双眼睛里的自己的倒影，觉得柯林琥珀色的眼睛并不像宝石，更像倒映着黄昏天幕的湖泊，他的影子映在其中，仿佛石像沉入湖底。

“后来......我记不清了。”柯林慢慢地说，睫毛微微颤动，“应该是昏过去了，可能还伴着心脏骤停，但是......他们是不会让我死的。”

柯林握紧拳头，边缘参差不齐的指甲陷进肉里。长时间的哭泣与剧烈的应激反应造成了缺氧，轻微的眩晕伴着头痛卷上来，柯林的睫毛落下又撩起，被泪膜滋润的眼球的灼痛稍稍减轻。除却腹部久久不缓解的剧痛，他感觉自己每一寸皮肤都如针扎般疼，后颈腺体的痛感尤为明显。

骑在他身上的伊凡的幻觉仍未消失，相反还极有耐心地继续追问，一面帮他撩开额前的乱发。

“可我并没有参与......我不会无缘无故伤害你的。后来发生了什么？”对方轻声说，海蓝色的虹膜里映着柯林的脸。

柯林望着他。

“后来......我的身体状况在那次以后变得很差，很长一段时间里无法承受手术或药物注射等实验。”他微微偏过头，避开E02的视线，“于是他们对我施行了‘睡眠剥夺’。”

“多久呢？”E02问道。

“......一周。”良久，柯林艰难地吐出两个字。视界里是铅灰色的床单与墙壁，他的意识起起伏伏，在眩晕与清醒间摇摆——像极了他们对他施虐的时刻。他的心脏在胸腔中一下一下撞击着，发出沉闷的响动。他无意识地张开嘴，发出破碎的呜咽声。

“求求你......”他的眼泪干涸了，一股泛着铁锈味的液体冲入鼻腔，温热的液体划过他的脸，然后一滴一滴落到床单上。他分不出那是什么，耳朵里仿佛塞了棉花，自己的声音虚虚地浮在身外。

“不要继续利用幻象审问我了......不要披着伊凡的皮出现在我眼前......”从他脸上滑过的温热液体流入嘴中，他喘咳着，喉间与口中泛起腥气。

“问我多少遍，我的回答都不会变......他是我的试验体......一个忠于我的可利用对象......仅此而已。”

空气变得粘稠起来，他呼吸困难，身体也痛得发抖，腺体那里仿佛有锥子钉进去。柯林的眼前黑影重重，不辨出处的嘈杂声音涌进耳道，他的意识再次沉入记忆之海。

光线过分刺目的狭小房间里，他被绑在椅子上。椅子的四脚被焊在地面。他记得那间房间的空气曾经烫到灼人，也曾冷到几乎能冻结他的肺。屋顶刺眼的灯永远不熄灭，进入房间的人一批又一批，强迫他保持清醒意识。

‘你与E01的关系是什么。’

他们反反复复地围绕着这个问题问他，也有人计算他被强迫清醒的天数。

——试验体E01，抑或称，伊凡。

他低头望着自己投在铅灰色地面的投影，想着他的人造爱人从此处逃离，带着他偷出的SAN的核心文件逃离此处，然后在未来的某一日带领足以摧毁这座牢笼的力量回来。

‘它是我的试验体。’他说。

面前的人合上文件离开房间，然后又一批人进来，不允许他入睡或陷入昏迷，接着他们离去，再有下一批踏着惨白的灯光走进来。而他透过人影间隙看见伊凡站在角落，就如他父母的幻象。

伊凡不可能在那里。他对自己重复道。不要上当。

如果伊凡背叛他，或者连伊凡也被他们抓住，那么他就再无可以支撑自己的东西了。

那个伊凡就如他母亲的幻象一般，从一开始的沉默旁观到后来的接近。这个幻象站在一群人中间，柯林看见它的嘴一开一合，与他们一起审问他：

‘E01与你的关系是什么？你为什么带着机密文件与它叛逃？’

他望着那个身影。

‘他是我的试验体，一个忠于我的可利用对象，一件我背叛SAN时趁手的武器......仅此而已。’他嘶哑地答道。

人群退去了。长时间被剥夺睡眠使得他的认知混乱愈发严重，房间里的光线仿佛成了液体，将他囫囵淹没，任何他感受到的东西都被这层液体滤去一部分。七日的时间在他脑中被拉长成一个世纪，他木然地低着头，看着自己眼前的地面突兀地落下一滴血，随后是第二滴，第三滴......血液滴落的速度越来越快，直至积成一大摊不规则的暗红色图案。他的意识终于在那一刻断线，无可阻挡地、昏沉地陷入黑暗。

“柯林。”E02拍拍身下的人的脸，放开了一直禁锢对方双腕的那只手。他的左手穿过柯林臂弯，托着柯林的后脑使他坐起来。昏迷中的柯林的脸色白得像张纸，黑发落在皮肤上形成强烈对比。暗红的鼻血涓涓地淌下来，沿着柯林的侧脸流至颈部，在绷带上晕开。

E02眯眼欣赏了一会眼前的画面，调整了一下自己的姿势，将膝盖挤进柯林的双腿间。他伸出手，食指蘸起一些血液，仔细抹在柯林血色尽褪的双唇上。他用指腹摩擦着柯林嘴唇上翘起的死皮，试图利用血液浸润将它们压下去。随后E02挺直后背，稍微拉开距离端详了一会自己的成果。他对于那些顽固的死皮不甚满意，于是在自己的病袍上蹭干净食指上的血，凑近柯林的脸，叼住了对方的下唇。

“‘他是我的试验体’，哼......”他模糊不清地说道，“如若有日后，当你向他人谈及我的时候，也会称我‘他’而不是‘它’吗，我的间接的造物主？”

他用舌头描摹了一遍柯林的双唇。沾在那双嘴唇上的血液尝起来微微发苦，E02的舌尖掠过软化的死皮，右手从柯林的臂弯下穿过，拉开了他身后的病袍的系带。

“——你会对我们一视同仁吗？”

房间里充斥着阿尔法的信息素的味道。E02吻过柯林的下颌，嘴唇眷恋地滑至缠着绷带的颈部，犬牙勾住绷带的边缘，稍稍用力，将绷带扯下来。他叼着绷带，余光扫过上面晕染开的一片红，扭头将它吐在一边。绷带悠悠地下落，盖在柯林垂下的腕上。

E02额前的发丝蹭过柯林的锁骨，他用牙咬住病袍的领口，不急不忙地将袍子从柯林身上剥下来，一手扶着柯林的后颈，一手圈住对方的腰。昏迷中的人脖颈无力地后仰，消瘦的身体仍在微微颤抖，眉头拧在一起，仿佛在忍受痛苦。E02的掌心感受到了柯林后颈腺体处起伏的伤疤，他将对方缓缓放在床上，从柯林的臂间褪下袖子。

柯林的身体毫无遮挡地呈在他面前。

E02的目光落在对方的双腿间，原本是生殖器的位置被巨大的、纵横交错的暗红色伤疤取代。他略略一顿，指尖从柯林起伏的胸口划下去，拂过道道凹凸不平的伤疤，拂过腹部的淤青，沿着暗红色、树根般的阉割疤痕抵至耻骨的位置。E02挑起眉，突兀地笑了。他嗅嗅空气中的信息素气味，若有所思地俯身去查看柯林的后颈。

腺体处的伤疤丑陋粗暴，不似其他被精密工具剖开再缝合留下的疤痕。后颈的伤口当时似乎恢复得极差，疤痕附近甚至有增生。E02凑上去，没有闻到任何欧米伽信息素的气味。

“原来这便是黑发的皮格马利翁的下场。”他垂下睫毛，贴着柯林的耳廓低声道，嘴唇蹭过对方冰凉苍白的耳垂，“被阉割、腺体受损的，无法发情的欧米伽，可你还在等E01，相信他会带着足以摧毁此处的力量返回，对不对？相信他没有背叛你......”他恶劣地笑起来，舌尖舔入柯林的耳道，搅出细碎的水声。

接着他稍微支起身，一手扶着柯林的头，另一只手拽过病袍去擦柯林脸上的血迹。他仔细地将业已干涸的血痕擦干净，扔开袍子，心里盘算应该如何继续享用柯林的痛苦。现在前戏已然做足，是时候进入正题了。粗暴的强奸行为固然能让身下的人承受肉体与精神的双重伤害，但是还不够，这点痛苦不足以让E02反复咀嚼，他想看火星彻底在那双琥珀色的眼睛里熄灭的景象，想看柯林在他身下彻底绝望，成为行尸走肉，从此湖泊中的倒影再无E01的痕迹。

他已经为柯林准备好了最后一击。

他在心中一遍遍建设着那场面，手探进病袍里撸动自己半勃的阴茎。

“幻觉该消失了，是时候面对现实了。”他居高临下看着昏迷的柯林，轻声说。失控的信息素再度暴涨。

身下的人痛苦地抽搐起来。

强奸是异化的宣誓控制权的仪式，上位者可诉诸语言或者暴力，剥夺下位者对自身的控制权。E02将病袍与绷带一起扫下床，拎起柯林的右腕，苍白消瘦的手腕内侧有好几道凸起的疤痕，看不出是由什么造成的。指甲盖的边缘似是被反复啃过，边缘参差不齐，甲缝里隐约可见暗褐色的干涸血迹。手背与肘内的皮肤都有大片淤青，布着密密麻麻的针孔。

E02轻轻挑眉，将柯林翻成背对他的姿势。他半跪在床上，右手仍抓着柯林的手腕，他垂下视线，左手轻轻按住柯林的肩膀。

“被折断手臂的皮格马利翁，你早已被剥夺了造物者的资格了，不是么？”他注视着柯林黑发凌乱的侧脸，蓝色的眼睛平静得好似死水。下一秒他骤然发力，柯林的肩关节发出一声闷响，右臂脱臼带来的剧痛将昏迷的人的意识强行拽回。

“啊啊啊啊啊——！”

E02舔舔嘴角，冷眼看着身下的人消瘦的身体骤然绷紧，背部拱起，随即又因为剧痛脱力瘫软。柯林的眼睛睁得很大，喉间撕心裂肺的惨叫扭曲成了野兽般的嘶吼，剧痛终于令他的皮肤微微泛起血色。E02丢开柯林脱臼的手臂，膝盖重重碾上他颤抖不停的后背。这一击几乎将肺部的空气全数挤出去，柯林的喉间发出窒息般的抽噎声，唾液混着血丝喷出来。E02俯下身捏住他的下颚，另一只手捅进了他嘴里，将他的干呕与惨叫一齐堵在喉间。

“很可惜，我并不是幻象。”E02张口叼住柯林的耳垂，犬齿刺破皮肤，他用舌尖去舔渗出的血丝，“别昏过去，我间接的造物主......”他微微眯起眼睛，听着身下的人支离破碎的呜咽。对方喉间抽搐的肌肉的触感沿着指尖传过来，E02嘴角撇出一丝森然的笑：“痛苦是很好的清醒剂，而我擅长调配它。”

他猛然抽出手，带着血色的唾液丝丝条条断在空气中。E02手指沿着臀缝向下，粗暴地捅进身下欧米伽的肛门，罔顾收缩的肌肉与肠壁，强行扩张。另一只手摁住柯林的后脑，将他钉在床上。

柯林的反应激烈得超出E02的预料。黑发欧米伽的嗓子已经完全哑了，发出的声音仿佛是刮着声带刺出来的，原本因为剧痛而脱力的身体骤然弓起。他在E02手下猛烈挣扎，身体抽搐不止，连带着无法动弹的右臂一起抽动。血顺着柯林的大腿内侧蜿蜒流下。

E02皱眉，低头狠狠咬住柯林的后颈，牙齿刺穿皮肤，没入血肉，细细的血丝流下来，被E02的发梢阻隔，在皮肤上扫出凌乱的痕迹。E02的唾液混入伤口中，柯林身体一僵，喉间发出一声带着血腥气的悲鸣，方才剧烈挣动的身体停止动作，只余轻轻的颤抖。

“呵......”E02抬起头，舌尖扫过带血的牙齿。他眯眼看着柯林，冷笑一声：“为了不在SAN的人手里陷入更被动的境地，所以破坏自己的腺体，你倒是很下得了手。”

他捅在柯林肛门里的手指再次发力，同时另一只手扯起对方的黑发，迫使对方的脖颈向后弯折。

“但是......你贵为性别欧米伽的遗传学博士，不至于连‘临时标记’和‘本能性服从’两个词都不知道吧？”E02一把扯下自己的病袍，将沾满血液与唾液的手指从柯林的肠道中抽出，抓住对方的胯部，挺腰把自己的阴茎捅进去，“跪好，让我干你。”

柯林抠在床板的指甲颜色青白，他在痛苦中拱起背，头埋在左臂臂弯中。声带因为过度使用而严重血肿，几乎发不出声音。干涸的泪腺再度开始工作，眼泪源源地涌出来，迅速渗入床单。与他的泪水一同打湿床单的，还有鼻血与带血丝的唾液。身体随着身后的人的抽插前后晃动。

好痛......

柯林张开嘴，喉间涌出的只有带血的沉默。

好痛......好痛......

无数次被剥夺尊严，被虐待，被以实验研究为由折磨，他被绑住手脚，投入这片无边无际的痛苦与屈辱之海，沉浮间被人强行磨去所有的求生欲，却同时不被允许溺死在海中。

身后的施暴者伸出手，粗暴地揉捏他的乳头，同时一挺腰，阴茎又在他的肠道中进了几分。他仓促间咬到了舌头，浓烈的血腥味在口中弥开，他蓦然睁大眼睛，仿佛从那绑住他的绳结中寻得了一丝松动。

他试着挪动痛到僵硬的右臂，失败了，于是借着身体摇晃的时机将脸悄悄向左臂臂弯挪了一点，半长不长的黑发凌乱地遮着他的脸，这差不多是他全部可做遮挡的部分了。柯林闭了闭眼，探出舌头，用牙齿咬住。

此刻他无法发声的声带倒是替他打好了掩护。他想着，缓缓下压齿尖。

只是他再也等不到伊凡，也无从亲手完成他进入SAN时许下的复仇心愿了。

柯林尚能活动的左手指尖几乎抠破床单，从鼻腔呼出一道混着血气的苦涩叹息。

永别了。

他用力咬合的瞬间，身后的施暴者猝然伸手，用力掐住他的下颚，力道之大几乎使他下颌脱臼。

“还不到你死的时候。”E02带着喘息在柯林耳边道，“——我间接的创造者。”

E02边说边半抽出自己的阴茎，再用力顶进去，满意地从对方喉中逼出一声破碎的呜咽，他趁势将手指塞进对方口中。

柯林狠狠咬住它们。

“看来你的脑子没有被完全搞坏，最后还是，嘶，反应过来，我不是你的伊凡。”E02的声音带着暧昧的鼻音，舌头卷过柯林的耳廓，“你咬断舌头的决心倒是很大......但是现在就算你把我这几根手指，嘶，全部咬断也无妨。”他舌尖一翘，灵活地舔进柯林的耳洞，含糊道：“你以为你能靠着你的舌头或我的断指窒息吗？”他抓在柯林胯部的那只手骤然收紧，“你若把它们吞下去，我就能强迫你再把它们吐出来......你以为心跳停止我就会对你束手无策吗？”他闷声笑起来，低头在柯林的腺体上又咬了一口，淡金色的发梢沾了血。“别天真了——就算按碎你的肋骨，让我探入你的胸腔捏着你的心脏让它重新跳动，我也会把你拽回我怀里。”

——继续在这痛苦与屈辱的海中沉沦吧。

E02想。

——自愿也好，被迫也罢，陪我一起坠落吧，从神座跌下的、我的间接的造物主。

他就着手上的力道强迫柯林侧过头来，从被泪水浸透的琥珀色眼睛里看到了宛如火星熄灭的灰烬般的绝望。

他残忍地笑起来，从柯林口中抽出他的手，虚虚扼在对方颈部：“你和伊凡，不，我认为叫它E01更合适，做过吗？你们那么相爱，你连叛逃的时候都不忘带上它，你们一定做过。”他道，一面欣赏柯林急剧缩小的瞳孔。他掐住柯林的腰，龟头向前碾了一点，随即注意到柯林呼吸有了片刻的停滞。E02眯起眼睛，有意又在那一处碾磨几下，一丝不漏地捕捉到柯林的生理反应，看见对方琥珀色的眼睛里无法掩饰的恐慌与屈辱。

E02品味着被拢在掌中的喉部轻轻的颤动，指腹摩擦着对方颈部的皮肤，敏锐地感受到体温的升高。他对着柯林的耳洞吹了口气：“你以为你的破绽出在哪里呢？你管一个人造人叫‘他’。堂堂造物主，爱上自己的造物，与自己的造物交媾......这难道不该称之为乱伦吗？难道——”他舔去柯林睫毛上的眼泪，“乱伦使你兴奋吗？”

身下的人眼眶被泪水染得通红，琥珀色的眼睛不沾一丝情欲，与他颤抖的身体与分泌出粘液的肠道格格不入。E02的右手在柯林的小腹游走，身下的身体体温愈高，从那双眼睛里涌出的眼泪愈多。E02讥讽地笑：“我听说被强奸时身体会本能地试图减小伤害，分泌粘液，甚至违背你的意志达到高潮。”他的手指划向那片阉割留下的伤疤，“E01曾经这样操你吗？让你像这样，像一条狗一样跪在施暴者身前，因为身体本能而撅起屁股，它曾见过这样的你吗？嗯？”

柯林的眼睛随着他探向下腹的动作愈睁愈大，眼泪混着鼻血源源地从他的上唇滴到下唇，淌过下颌的弧度，一层一层洇在床单上。他试图挣扎，E02龇出牙齿，威胁性地划过柯林的后颈。

“我的阴茎正插在你屁股里，别用行动怂恿我正式标记你。”E02轻声说，满意地看着对方咬住下唇，放弃抵抗。

“看过你和E01的资料后我很好奇，E01用什么性别操你？它是SAN拥有过的最完美的人造人，甚至连信息素都可以按需切换——它用男性阿尔法的身份操你吗？还是男性贝塔？或者是——”他动着腰，看着柯林的身体被本能挟裹，苍白的皮肤因为身不由己的情欲染上一层淡红，眼中却满含屈辱，“与你相同的性别，男性欧米伽？”他的手在阉割留下的伤疤摩挲。柯林张开嘴，颈间浮出青筋与血管，那些呜咽与悲鸣却止步喉间，唯有血与泪代替言语串串落下。

E02扼住柯林脖颈的手陡然收紧，柯林咳喘起来，血沫顺着嘴角流下。他徒劳地用左手去掰E02的手，E02却似乎毫无觉察。下一秒，E02突然抽出自己的阴茎，卡着柯林的脖子将他翻过来，右手粗暴地压住柯林的膝盖，将阴茎重新捅进他的身体。

翻身时扯动脱臼的右臂带来的剧痛令柯林抽搐起来，他咬住下唇，牙齿刺入血肉，血顺着齿尖流下去，冲散了嘴角的血沫。

熟悉的眩晕感再度卷来，柯林能感到自己的眼泪与鼻血还在流，仿佛永远也流不干一样。

一直这样流下去也没什么不好。他模模糊糊地想。就这样流下去，流到那不让他溺死在痛苦与屈辱之海的绳结被泡烂断开，流到他严重脱水同时过度失血，那时他便能沉在这海中，永生永世不会被人捞起。

他并不害怕。只要伊凡还活着，只要伊凡能用那份机密资料换得SAN的覆灭，即便面对死亡他也无所畏惧。

他想着，嘴角无意识地浮出一丝笑。然而事与愿违，扼在他颈上的手松开了，而他的身体籍着本能努力吸入空气，他再次咳起来，那原先扼着他的脖颈的手从他唇上掠过，擦去他嘴角的血沫。

“你真的甘心在见到E01前死在这里吗？”施暴者道，双手扳住他的脸，逼他头部后仰。他木然地看着晃动不停的天花板，右肩应该肿起来了，随着身体的颤动一波一波掀起新的疼痛。这具身体背叛了求死的意识，为了吸入更多氧气而极力挣扎，即使倒流的鼻血因为过于急促的呼吸呛入气管也不停止。他想掰开那双扳住他的脸的手，全身的力气却已被心脏与肺叶夺走。

“你还没有被逼疯，不就是将E01当做你最后的支撑吗？”E02低头看向柯林的眼睛，从黯淡的琥珀色的虹膜中照出自己的投影。E02深蓝色的眼睛宛如被冰层封住的无底水渊，与柯林的双眼一样不被情欲侵蚀。他俯下身，淡金色的发扫过柯林的前额，与鸦黑的发丝纠缠在一起：“你那么爱他......笃信他会继承你的信念，为什么？因为他是完美的造物吗？被我这样的失败的复制品衬托为独一无二的那一个吗？”他下身的动作愈发激烈，眼神灼灼，仿佛要将自己的投影烙在柯林的视网膜上，“不要移开你的目光！”

他龇出牙齿，眼中冰层般的漠然裂出一条缝隙，黑色的淤泥沿着裂隙渗出来。身下的床单被柯林股间的粘液与血浸透，E02挺腰，逼得身下人瞳孔一缩。鼻尖相触，二人紊乱的呼吸交缠在一起，他盯紧了柯林的眼睛：“一个为复制E01的辉光而生的复制品，无论成功或失败都无法掌控自己的命运......E01多么幸运！你爱上了它，作为随赠，你给他了选择的权利......这是我永远无法得到的东西！”他舔了舔牙齿，低声笑起来，“如此算来，你是我间接的造物主，但你给不了我想要的东西......你已经从造物主的位置跌下来了。”

他看着柯林微微收缩的瞳孔，那双琥珀色的眼睛在听到E01的名字时亮起星星火光，直直穿透那双眼睛里雾一般的死气。

E02残忍地笑了。

“你会抱着最后一丝自尊，因为认定你与我并非同一类，而怜悯我的扭曲吗？可你错了......我间接的造物主。”他摇摇头，“你与我一样，是注定被毁灭的次品。从你上了SAN的当，以为他们留下的机密文件是他们的破绽，选择带着E01叛逃的那一刻起，你和它的结局便被钉死了。

“你的伊凡，试验体E01，在你被SAN押回几小时后被SAN枪杀，尸体被带回SAN解剖，用做研究。”他盯着柯林眼中的光亮，轻声说。

他在那双琥珀色的眼睛里窥见了暴风雨降临前的片刻停滞，所有情感冻结在一瞬，无风无雨，无悲无喜。他的倒影投在湖中，直到一滴泪重新滑落，霎时间湖中倒影碎裂，巨大的悲哀与绝望卷席一切，火光湮灭，倒映在湖中的暖金色天光被铁灰色的乌云吞噬，天地崩裂的庞然景象全部凝在这双眼睛里，却只是寂然无声。

与此同时，黑发欧米伽的身体却抽搐着达到高潮，肠道分泌出更多粘液，为正式标记做好准备。E02扯起柯林，柯林的脸色因为高潮染上淡红色，唯有那双眼睛死气沉沉，嘴唇颤抖，脱臼的右肩因为身体的大幅晃动而引发又一波剧痛，柯林的肠壁狠狠绞紧。E02的龟头在挤压之下迅速膨大，做好成结的准备。他一把将柯林摁进怀里，一手扣住柯林的肩膀，一手抓住对方脑后的黑发，在成结射精的瞬间狠狠咬住柯林的后颈。

——一起沉沦吧。

——与我一同步向毁灭吧。

柯林的下颌硌在E02的肩窝。他张开嘴，血肿的声带艰难地收缩，鲜红的血混着透明的眼泪从他脸上淌下，汇在鼻尖，一滴又一滴砸到E02的后背。伴着血泪滴落，一声模糊到听不清音节的扭曲嘶吼从柯林喉中冲出。他大睁着眼睛，虹膜映着房间铅灰色的墙壁，齿缝与唇间全是暗红的血。

他的心脏在胸腔中疯了一般搏动，左右心室向着相反的方向撕扯。周遭的一切在眼前飞速消退，他置身于痛苦与屈辱的海，被捆在一起的双手探入胸腔，穿透肌肉与肋骨，十指没入心肌，摸到一把锋利的手术刀。

他将刀拔出来。刀刃在他手中泛着银色的光芒。他仰面看向铅灰色的天空，刀刃没入捆住他的绳索。

——永别了。

绳索在刀刃下断裂，他感觉身体一轻，随后迅速沉入海中，手中紧攥着刀柄。刀柄上的浮雕硌着他的掌心，他认出了那个拼写，嘴唇翕动，无声地念出两个音节。

监禁室紧闭的铁门响了一声，无声滑开，一群带着口罩与手术帽的研究者推着医疗设备走进来。E02从柯林身体里退出来，站起身，目光从地上缠在一起的两件病袍上掠过。研究者有条不紊地开始检查柯林的瞳孔与脉搏，有人从药瓶中吸出一管药液，对光弹了弹针筒。一个研究者向E02走来，将他带出监禁室。研究者领着E02走过一条两侧立满巨大福尔马林罐的长廊，E02的目光扫过一具泡在罐中的男人的尸体，尸体胸腹部被剖开，藏在皮肤下的脏器与血管一览无余吗，可以看出是一颗正中额心的子弹带来了他的死亡。随后E02被带进熟悉的消毒室，被全方位清理后，重新关入他专属狭小房间。

E02沉默地站在房中，面前的墙上嵌着一面单面观察镜。他静静地看着单面镜中映出的自己，面容与被泡在福尔马林中的男人别无二致，除却被刻在肩胛骨上的编号。

福尔马林中的男人是实验体E01.

活在这个有形的牢笼的他是实验体E02.

他伸出手，摁在镜中自己的胸口，心脏跳动的震动沿着动脉传至指尖。他对着镜子露出一丝冷笑，无声地做了个口型。

‘次品。’

没有心，没有自由，没有尊严。这具皮囊下的一切血肉脏器都恍如假像，揭开那层皮肤，除了淤泥，什么都没有。

什么都不会有。

Fin.


End file.
